The 'L' Word
by OhmyVatix
Summary: Love has always been a word that just didn't come naturally to Wally. Now that they've gone their separate ways, they agree to meet each other in a park. Will Wally finally be able to confess to Kuki? Kuki x Wally one-shot, AU, written from Wally's P.O.V. R&R.


_Author's note: _I wanted to write a Kuki x Wally one-shot AU to break away from my TDI fanfic. Just as an inspiration, you know. So far, I am clueless about what to write on the latter, but I'll think something soon! I always do! Anyways, some of the events mention may not be up to date because I haven't completed the entire series. But I have skipped ahead to the important events and understand them to an extent.

* * *

It's been a long time since I've seen Kuki. We went to the same elementary school, junior high and high school, but post-secondary was a different matter. I have landed myself in a community college (don't judge, I already have people constantly telling me I'm stupid and I still don't know what the hell I'm going to do with my life) while Kuki- as ditzy as she seemed, now attended a top-state university.

My eyes scanned every inched of her visual aspect. Kuki had ditched her trademark oversized green shirt for secretary-like clothes that only she could make trendy, her hair was now tied into a bun and her expression, formerly exuberant, looked tranquil.

She was absolutely stunning. I was always jealous of how many guys were attracted to her. And now, she probably has a boyfriend. A cruddy smart one. I could never compete with that.

The wind blew on my face. There was clamant laughter sprawling the scenic area, but I disregarded it. My only reason for being here was to make a yearned-for announcement.

Kuki's hand was placed on her chin as she turned to me, "This reminds me when we were kids," she said, letting out a nostalgic sigh, "Didn't we used to go here all the time?"

My fists were jammed in my pockets, hiding behind a secluded tree.

"Yeah," I replied. "We went here after Kids Next Door missions."

Kuki blinked, "Kids Next Door?"

The whole team but Kuki knew about my undying crush on her. Nigel would often schedule us to do reports on any suspicious adults in the park, but we both knew it was really private time for Kuki and I. Nigel (alongside Abby and Hoagie, of course) would tease me once I was finished with my 'date'. Date? Come on, Nigel, that was hardly a mission, report or whatever you call it. You were always so uptight about missions to begin with...I just hope you're doing okay up in the Galactic Kids Next Door.

"Wait, I get it," Kuki perceived, "Little kids always play pretend, don't they?"

I mentally facepalmed. After Nigel left, Abby became the first in command. Once we turned thirteen, we were already admitted to the Teens Next Door. Time elapsed as adult tyranny ceased, we had our memories erased and eventually grew up. I was always the one who was the most reluctant to do so, but I must say, growing up couldn't get any worse. I hope my generation will never recreate adult tyranny after we fought so hard against it in the first place.

I returned to face reality. "I guess you can say that." I was secretly feeling bitter inside, not to mention, embarrassed for forgetting how jaded Kuki grew of our former organization within the teen years.

Kuki abruptly elevated it herself from the ground, checking the time on her watch. "Look Wally, it's been nice catching up with you, but I really have to go back to write an exam at the university." She frowned a bit, sauntering a bit towards the direction of the desired place.

I took a quick glimpse at my own appearance, noticing how unkempt I looked in contrast. If only I could change clothes that complimented my rugged good looks, until this point, I looked like an overgrown Kenny McCormick. I was so distraught. I had to do something, I may never get the chance to convey the one thought I've always been afraid to.

"Kuki, there's something I have to tell you!" My hand was instantaneously placed on her shoulder, my preemptive attempt to stop her.

Kuki's eyebrow crocked, coming to a close halt, "I'm listening..." she eyed her watch, "I have about five minutes to spare."

I piped up. "I love you. I've always loved you, Kuki Sanban..." My cheeks turned into a sudden hue of crimson.

What was I even saying? Sometimes, I realize I am an idiot, but now, I-

Whoa.

Kuki's sensual lips pressed against mine. She embraced me softly. This was the first time I ever got kissed by a girl. (The seven minutes in heaven with Fanny don't count, she wasn't really my type). I saw locals clapping at our awkward reconciliation turned into a cliché heartwarming. I still retain my most defining trait- stubbornness. I could really claw them, for I still hate anything sappy. If Kuki and I ever make it to second base, don't except us to watch a chick flick.

"Wallabee Beatles," she began, "I love you too. I always have."

Time elapsed. It got really late, Kuki had blatantly missed her business exam, but from the looks of it- she didn't seem to care. I didn't either, I could spend every waking second with her.

I had contemplated my regret. I hated the way I treated Kuki when we were younger- our constant bickering caused her to mewl, resorting to uncontrollable rage. I was really abrasive when it came to love, but what did you honestly expect from a bratty little kid?

I watched the sunset with Kuki. I realized how compatible we were depict our obvious differences.

'I love you' was once a word I never would repeat, but now I would finally be able to say it.


End file.
